The Wookiees 2002
2002 TRT: 2:01:45 Premiere: July 10, 2002 Awards Show After two years away, the Wookiee awards were in for some changes. The format of the show was revamped and streamlined: The pre and post show were dropped, and all award presenters produced a video to introduce their category. It all starts with Alan and Evil Alan in the studio, waiting for people to show up. Eventually, three more Alans join them: Alans from Gauntlet 216, Junk Squad, and Karate Pate` 2. The five of them perform an opening number - a big quadruple-splitscreen dance sequnce. Cue the brand new host - Mr. Grabby Hand, Warren's sock puppet friend from the 2000 Wooklings. His insult comic-esque monologue cemented his place as probably the most popular Wookiee host ever. Then, of course, the awards were all handed out, and the higlights were controversial as usual. Jenn presented wearing nothing but two strategically-placed lollipops. Case made a via-video appearace to accept his award, a faux fatwah decrying the corrupt morals of the group. And most controversial was Shawn Waldow's costume and video, both centered around his 'nazi bunny' concept. Other, less-controversial highlights included awards presented by Baily the pug and Fluffie the bichon, a category introduction shot in Boston with Random Foo Pictures, F&C Productions ' Wookling Awards video, and so many other things too numerous to mention. With so many people contributing to this one, it was definitely the biggest, slickest, most entertaining Wookiee show ever! Cast *Warren Blyth *Alan Winston *Jenn Laharty *Kim Turpin *K. Shawn Edgar *Erin Arbogast *Jonason Ho *Jeff Welk *Jack Jones *Casey Campbell *Dan Magill *Joe Sherlock *Shawn Waldow *Ben Kreger *Tony Chung *Alex McNall *Shelley Gaske *Carrie Davis *John Bowker *Cara Winston *Baily Winston *Fluffie Winston *Dee Alsman *Nic Keuler *Kurt Loyd *Jen Biegel *April Cresey *Frank Parker *Dan Gorgone *CC Chapman *Joe Vaccariello *Kerry Gorgone *Rob Merickel *Connor Sherlock *Jeff Olivas *Steve Wilson *Amber Wentz *Ayli Johnston *Tina Hutchens *Ann Robinson Production Crew *Tony Chung Director *Alan Winston Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Editor, Projector Operator, Set Design and Construction, Puppeteering *Casey Campbell Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Lighting Director, Set Design and Construction, Still Photographer *K Shawn Edgar Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Assistant Editor, Catering *Joe Sherlock Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Assitant Editor *Warren Blyth '' Assistant Director, Writer, Assistant Editor, Projecter Operator, Special Effects, Puppeteering'' *Jeff Welk Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Set Design and Construction *Shawn Waldow Assistant Director, Assistant Writer *Alex McNall Assistant Director, Assistant Writer *Carrie Davis '' Camera Operator, Puppeteering, Catering'' *Dan Magill Camera Operator *Jonason Ho Camera Operator, Assistant Writer *Erin Arbogast Camera Operator, Catering *Amber Wentz Camera Operator *Case Bowman Assistant Writer *Ben Kregar Assistant Writer *Jack Jones Assistant Writer *Shelley Gaske Assistant Writer *Jenn Laharty Assistant Writer, Catering *Kim Turpin Assistant Writer *John Glass Audio Director Media Additional Information *Nominees and Winners *Best and Worst Dressed Trivia *Nothing terribly major went wrong (for once), but the show did start a couple hours late, which made for a slightly more grumpy and groggy audience. *Kurt Loyd actually got hit twice by flying Wookiee awards - he wasn't too seriously hurt... *The sequence with Dan Magill was made somewhat more complicated by some kind of science fair letting out from the building next door to the station right in the middle of the shoot. You can see some of the projects in the background of his running sequence. *Only one piece of the show was cut for time in this one - Alan's acceptance speech after winning for FX/Stunt sequence of the year. The speech was long, interrupted the flow of the show, and he had many other acceptance speeches, so it was cut for time. *The ending sequence was originally going to feature a couple of songs, one music video style, and one to go under the credits. Again, with time constraints, the two sequences were combined. Commentary Hmmm... another recent one. One of the two goals of this one was 'not as much work as the last one'. For me, anyway. Not sure if I accomplished it. I definitely put in a lot less work into the stage setup (big props to Casey for handling that), opening number, nominee packages, printed program, catering, and so on. But I ended up editing a lot more anyway, with new nominee packages idea. That said, I think it was time well spent. Having everyone contribute to the show with a video was a great way to include all the presenters in the production process. I was really happy with what everyone put together - a great showcase for the wide range of personalities that we have. Although it may have detracted a little from the spontenaity and energy level that the studio-shot stuff had in years past, I think it made the show much more watchable. Which was the second goal, of course. There were a lot of moments I really enjoyed in this show. Jonason finally winning a Wookiee - "I won. And I rule.", the Foo stuff, the dogs, KShawn's and Casey's many segments, the sock puppet, the explosions, and the love. But above all, my favorite moments were the opening and closing segments featuring the five... me's. The moment where all five of them (us?) start dancing is the high point of the show for me. Because I'm egotistical like that and seeing myself overact five times as much is a rare thing. Yeah. This one's not without its problems, though. In the 2000 show, I put a ton of effort into the nominee packages, and it showed. This time, I put minimal effort in, and seeing all those clips exactly the same, for the millionth time, can be an extreme drag. After about 45 mins or so, the show really seems to slow down. If I could just put the two successful components together, I think we could have a great show. So, overall, where does this rank among the other four Wookiee shows? Well, the first one probably still beats this one as far as spirit and a sense of fun are concerned, but in every other aspect, I think this is by far the best Wookiee show that we've put together. And what does the future hold for the Wookiee awards? It's all up in the air now. Make them biannual? Half the categories are irrelevant now, replace them with anything? The awards and the internet voting will definitely go on, but as far as an actual production goes, this may be the last one. No. Really. Really Really. ''-Alan Winston'' Image Gallery animation.jpg baliy_fluffie.jpg bensweat.jpg bunny.jpg carrie_erin.jpg case.jpg dance_1.jpg foo.jpg grabbyhand.jpg grabbyhand_explode.jpg intro.jpg kim_butts.jpg sabby.jpg shawn_jenn.jpg shelley_sheep.jpg spatula_guild.jpg waldow.jpg 5alans.jpg evalan_fosters.jpg jonason_win.jpg Category:Wookiee Awards Category:Alan Winston Category:Warren Blyth Category:2002 Productions